From Here To Eternity
by 95SakuraAngel
Summary: Známe jen to, jak Minato Kushinu zachránil a potom jejich smrt. A to mezi tím si musíme domýšlet. Tohle je jedna moje verze toho, že jejich vztah nemusel být vždy nejlepší.


_**I can be tough, I can be strong**_

 _ **But with you, it's not like that at all**_

 _ **There's a girl that gives a shit**_

 _ **Behind this wall you just walk through it**_

Kushina se smutně podívala na Minata, který se držel za ruku s jednou, opravdu nádhernou, dívkou a jí zanechal stát. Nechal jí tam a sám odcházel. Od houpačky. Od jejich místa.

Kushina se slzami v očích na ní posadila a naplno se rozbrečela.

 _"Kushino, mohla bys, prosím, zítra přijít na akedmii na naše místo? Pokud ano, buď tam při setmění, rád bych ti něco řekl," přečetla si Kushina vzkaz a tišše doufala, že by jí třeba..._

 _"Ne, asi ne," zažehnala si naděje, že by k ní třeba něco mohl cítit. Vždyť on jí bral jako kamarádku._

"Kamarádku, která se mu vecpala do života, než že by jí on do něj sám pustil," zopakovala si Kushina naštvaně a praštila pěstí do stromu. Tak moc jí to bolelo a mrzelo. Jak jí to mohl udělat.

 _ **And I remember**_

 _ **All those crazy things you said**_

 _ **You left them running through my head**_

 _ **You're always there, you're everywhere**_

 _ **But right now I wish you were here**_

 _Kushina s očekáváním vyhlížela Minata. Seděla na houpačce a nohou ryla do hlíny různé čáry. Nikdo by v tom neviděl nic, než jen čmáranice. Ale ona ne. Ona v nich viděla strach. Strach z toho, co jí řekne. Ten den ho potkala, ale když se ho zeptala, co po ní chce, jen neurčitě odpověděl, že se to dozví. Vzhledem k tomu, že nenáviděla, když jí někdo takto odpovídal, tak si toho nevšimla hned. Ale když nad tím později uvažovala, zněl, jako kdyby se trochu i bál, že jí to musí říct._

 _Kushina se usmála, když uviděla blonďatou kštici přicházející kolem budovy. Už se chtěla postavit, ale uviděla, že není sám. Zamračila se, protože v té osobě poznala dívku z jeho týmu._

 _"Co ta tu dělá?" Pomyslela si._

"Pf, ani není pěkná!" Zavrčela Kushina a dál bušila do kmene stromu. Po rukách jí už stíkala krev, ale ona na to nebrala ohled a dál pokračovala v mlácení. "Minato, proč?" Zajíkla se a sjela z houpačky na vypráhlou zem. Už dlouho nepršelo a ona na sobě pocítila studené kapky. Vzhlédla k obloze a uviděla temná mračna. Kapalo čím dál víc, až začalo hustě pršet. Kushina se schoulila do klubíčka a tíšše plakala.

 _ **All those crazy things we did**_

 _ **Didn't think about it, just went with it**_

 _ **You're always there, you're everywhere**_

 _ **But right now I wish you were here**_

 _"Kushina..." Usmál se nervózně Minato a poškrábal se na temeni hlavy. "Ahoj,"_

 _"Ahoj," pozdravila ho znepokojeně Kushina. Ta dívka na ní shížela jako na největší svinstvo na světě. "Proč je tu i ona?" Zeptala se na to, co jí hodně trápilo. Proč by někoho bral sem. Tady se scházeli jen oni. Bylo to jejich místo a nikdo neměl právo tu být s nimi._

 _"Protože je to moje přítelkyně," odpověděl po chvilce váhání nadaný shinobi. Kushina vytřeštila oči a pocítila, že její srdce se rozpadalo. Rozpadalo se na milióny kousků a to jejich vinnou._

Kushina stále vzlykala. Byla už promočená na kost a déšť stále neustával. Rudovláska se nesnažila postavit se a jít se někam schovat. Vše jí bylo jedno. Už nechtěla žít, protože jí moc ublížili. A ona už další bolest nedokázala unést.

 _ **Damn! Damn! Damn!**_

 _ **What I'd do have you here, here, here**_

 _ **I wish you were here**_

 _ **Damn! Damn! Damn!**_

 _ **What I'd do have you near, near, near**_

 _ **I wish you were here**_

"Proč jsi vybral jí? To ti nemůžu být dobrá já?" Ptala se rudovláska sama sebe, ale stále nedostávala odpověď. "To jsem tak strašná?!" Zakřičela a ještě víc se schoulila.

 _"Ja-jak přítelkyně?" Zeptala se Kushina a nechtěla tomu věřit. Ten, koho milovala, komu věnovala svou lásku...On si našel někoho...jiného._

 _"Kushino, kvůli tomu tu ale nejsem," pokračoval Minato a nereagoval na její dotaz. Proč by měl? Aby jí to ještě víc ublížilo? Už tak se chystal na něco, co jí zníčí. A on si to až moc dobře uvědomoval._

"Já tě proklínám, Minato Namikaze! Já tě...JÁ TĚ ZABIJU!" Křičela Kushina, jako smyslů zbavená. Vypouštělo nevědomky Kyuubiho chakru a čím dál víc se vztekala. Zmáhala jí bolest, strach, zklamání, nenávist, vztek...Ona už to nedokázala dál udržet.

 _ **I love, the way you are**_

 _ **It's who I am, don't have to try hard**_

 _ **We always say, say it like it is**_

 _ **And the truth, is that I really miss**_

Celou zahradou akademie se svíjela démonní chakra. Kushinu u ž začal obalovat démonní plášť a najednou vše zmizelo. Chakra, ocas, co se začínal tvořit. To bylo pryč. A Kushina byla ještě víc shrzená. Celá od bahna a zklamaná...

 _"Víš, Kushino, už bychom se neměli stýkat," vypustil shinobi, jehož se během války všichni nepřátelé báli, větu, která způsobila, že Kushina nadobro ztratila své srdce. Umřelo. Umřelo kvůli němu, protože se o něj nepostaral tak, jak by měl._

 _"Jak-jak to, sakra, myslíš?!" Zakřičela rozzlobeně Kushina. Doufala, že jde jen o nějaký vtip._

"Vtip," zasmála se bolestně Kushina. Ležel na zemi. Očima pozorovala padající kapky, které jí celou smáčeli.

 _ **All those crazy things you said**_

 _ **You left them running through my head**_

 _ **You're always there, you're everywhere**_

 _ **But right now I wish you were here**_

 _"Tak, jak to říká," ušklíbla se dívka, stojící po Minatově boku a provokativně ho objala kolem pasu. Minata bolelo se dívat na Kushinu, jak ztrácí naději, že si dělá jen srandu. Ale on to dělal pro lásku. Není to snad správné?_

 _"Tebe se nikdo neptal!" Zaječela Kushina._

 _"Pche, chudinka," zasmála se dívka. Kushina zrudla a začala se v ní vařit krev. Nenáviděla jí._

 _"Kushino, vždyť jsem tě ani nikdy neměl rád," začal Minato, doufajíc, že ho potom nechá být. "Nebo ty sis faekt myslela, že!" Řekl a nuceně se zasmál. Kushině se to zdálo divné, ale nakonec si toho moc nevšímala. Tohle přehnal!_

 _ **All those crazy things we did**_

 _ **Didn't think about it, just went with it**_

 _ **You're always there, you're everywhere**_

 _ **But right now I wish you were here**_

"Minato, co jsem ti udělala?" Zašeptala rudovláska. Už nebrečela, už jen tupě zírala před sebe. Nedokázala už brečet.

"Co ti na mě tolik vadí?"

 _"Ty sis fakt myslela, že tě mám rád? Vždyť ses mi vetřela do života. Já tě do něj nechtěl, já tě do něj nepustil. To ty ses rozhodla, že v ně chceš být. Asi sis řekla, že jsem slavnej, tak že mě svedeš a budeš z toho něco mít, co?" Minata tyhle slova bolely, ale ani zdaleka tolik, jako Kushina. Jen jeho holka si je náramně užívala._

 _"DOST!" Zaječela Kushina, s rukama u uších. Tohle bylo na ní příliš. A Minato toho opravdu nechal a raději s přítelkyní odešel, zanechaje jí tam stát. Samotnou. S bolestí...Zradou._

 _ **Damn! Damn! Damn!**_

 _ **What I'd do have you here, here, here**_

 _ **I wish you were here**_

 _ **Damn! Damn! Damn!**_

 _ **What I'd do have you near, near, near**_

 _ **I wish you were here**_

Minato celou cestu přemýšlel, jestli udělal dobře. Nelíbilo se mu, že ho Neko, jeho přítelkyně, do toho nutila. Ani už nevěděl, zda ho miluje. A nakonec, zda on miluje jí. A teď tady ležel. Na posteli. Oba nazí. Neko se věnovala jeho pohlaví, ale on si to neužíval tak, jak dřív. Ne, mu to sžíralo svědomí.

"Minato, co se děje?" Zeptala se Neko, když si všimla, že si to vůbec neužívá.

"Já...Miluješ mě?"

"Samozřejmě," odpověděla, ale Minato v tom necítil lásku. Necítil v tom žádnou emoci.

"Ne, nemluvíš pravdu!"

"O co ti jde?" Zeptal se chladně. Minato pochopil, udělal blbost. tato dívka ho nemilovala, jen chtěla toho hrdinu. Přesně to, co vyčetl Kushině.

"Takže ne," zašeptal a rychle na sebe něco navlékl. "Tohle je konec!" Zakřičel ještě, než se zabouchly dveře. Musí to u Kushiny vyžehlit.

 _ **No, I don't wanna let go**_

 _ **I just wanna let you know**_

 _ **That I, never wanna let go**_

Kushina držela u krku kunai. Mohla jen roukou rychle pohnout...jen jeden pohyb...a bude klid.

"Vážně to je to, co chci?" Ptala se sama sebe. Čím dál víc otázek a stále žádné odpovědi. Che se zabít? Kushina si povzdychla. Nevěděla.

"Vím, že nic nevím. Sókratés..." Zašeptala citát, který se učili na akademii. Ty časy se jí zdály tak vzdálené. Tehdy jí tížilo jen pár maličkostí. A teď...Teď držela kunai u svého krku a sváděla životní bitvu. Se sebou.

Kushina se napřáhla a věděla, že už je konec. Očekávala bolest, očekávala všechno. Jen ne tohle. Někdo jí zachránil...Zachránil jí od smrti.

 _ **No, I don't wanna let go**_

 _ **I just wanna let you know**_

 _ **That I, never wanna let go**_

Minato pospíchal, jak jen mohl. Zkusil to u ní doma, v Ichiraku Ramen, ale nikde nebyla. A déšť mu zrovna nepomáhal. Už netušil, kam má jít.

"Že by?" Napadlo ho, že by byla stále tam. Tam u houpačky. Minato na nic nečekal a rozeběhl se k akademii a nadával si, že je největší vůl na světě, protože nejen, že udělal to, co udělal, ale že už dávno na ní nedal značku. Teď by to měl totiž podstatně jednodušší.

Doběhl k akademii a uviděl jí. Ležela na zemi s nepřítomným výrazem a s kunaiem u krku.

"NE!" Zakřičel v hlavě, ve skutečnosti se ale rychle rozeběhl k ní. Už viděl, že se napřahuje. Rychle jí chytl ruku a kunai vyrval z ruky a odhodil. Kushina vystrašeně otevřela oči a nemohla uvěřit, koho vidí.

"Kushino, to už nikdy nedělej!" Vyčítal jí, i když by se spíš měl omlouvat.

"Co je ti do toho, co já dělám? Vždyť ti na mě nezáleží," odpověděla a Minato se lekl, co způsobil. Tolik bolesti, co rávě slyšel.

"Ne, ne, ne," šeptal a chytil jí za ruku. "Byla to blbost, co jsem udělal. Neko se mnou manipulovala a ani jsem to nevěděl. Nechtěl jsem to udělat, ale ona mě přinutila. Já strašně se omlouvám!" Vyhrkl a začal brečet. Kushina ho nikdy neviděla brečet. Vůbec nikdo ho neviděl brečet.

"Já..." Zašeptala Kushina a nevěděla, co dělat. Na jednu stranu mu chtěla odpustit, na druhou stranu jí ale příliš ublížil.

"Já vím, že jsem ti ublížil, a že mi to jen tak neodpustíš, ale já to stejně zkusím," řekl Minato a klekl si na jedno koleno, stále držíc její ruku.

"Co-co to děláš?" Zeptala se překvapeně Kushina. Ona se mu právě chystala odpustit, když...

"Kushino, ublížil jsem ti a budu si to vyčítat do smrti, ale...Vezmeš si mě?"

 _ **Damn! Damn! Damn!**_

 _ **What I'd do have you here, here, here**_

 _ **I wish you were here**_

 _ **Damn! Damn! Damn!**_

 _ **What I'd do have you near, near, near**_

 _ **I wish you were here**_

 _ **I wish you were here**_

Měli hodně rozporů, protože oba dva byli tvrdohlaví, ale i přesto tu teď stáli. Ochotni se jeden druhému navždy zavázat. Farář odříkával slova, které ani jeden neposlouchali. Jen si vzájemně koukali do očí a oba věděli, že už nikoho jiného nechtějí.

"Můžete políbit nevěstu," uslyšeli a Minato se naklonil.

"Od teď už na věčnost," zašeptal a políbil svou rudovlásku. Od teď už na věčnost...


End file.
